


One Hundred Squared

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: 100 word drabble, Multi, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: This is a personal Challenge. 100 random words, 100 word drabbles for each word. Multiple pairings, multiple situations.Rated teen for now, it may go up as I progress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have 5 fics I'm trying to finish, however, a fog has settled over my overworked brain. Enjoy some drabbles.
> 
>  
> 
> I own nothing. Please ignore any mistakes. Not beta read.

**TYPE**

“He's just not my type, Garrus,” Shepard said with a tired sigh. Why was he always trying to set her up with every human they ran in to?

Garrus' brow furrowed in thought, “Then what is your type, Shepard?”

“Single, tall, and a great shot,” she replied with a wink. “Not afraid of me would be a bonus. Able to put up with my work my work schedule is another.”

“Where do we find all that in one person?!” Garrus nearly squawked before they downed another shot.

She couldn't help but laugh outloud. So dense. “Look in the mirror, Garrus.”

* * *

**NAME**

How the hell it got smuggled onto the Citadel, Bailey didn't know. Just like he didn't know what he was going to do with it. The incinerators were a choice, naturally. But it just looked up at him with the sweetest big eyes...

“Watcha hiding in your desk, Bailey?” a familiar voice asked.

“Got you a present, Shepard,” Bailey replied with mirth. “Confiscated it and was about to have it terminated.”

“Awe! We'll name it after his hero!” Shepard declared as soon as she had the hamster in her hands. “Hello, Armando,” she whispered as Bailey groaned aloud.

_Seriously, Shepard?_

* * *

**FALL**

 

The only way she could understand what was happening was because it felt like she couldn't catch herself. Like she was grasping in the air to grab something, anything to stop it. But there was nothing there. Like Alchera. Lack of breathe, racing heart, fear, reaching to steady herself. Like the void closing in on her every time she laid eyes on him.

Is this what falling in love felt like? To be so utterly consumed in a moment’s notice because you caught the scent of their aftershave? She was not prepared. Not even close.

Her new weakness, Admiral Hackett.

* * *

**HIDEOUS**

 

Being asked to be the maid of honor was, well, an honor. But being forced to wear the monstrosity that Miranda had chosen was not an honor.

Shepard was thrilled for her friend, absolutely thrilled! But this was just too much. Pastel green. _With bows._

With a sigh that made Garrus' mandibles twitch, Shepard pulled the dress on and waited for her partner to zip it before turning around and daring him to make a comment.

Instead, he refused to let his eyes leave her eyes. It was worse than she thought if he wouldn't even tease her. _Fucking. Shit._

* * *

**MISCREANT**

 

Sitting in the half way house on the Citadel, the young quarian cried quietly behind her mask. She wanted to go home, pilgrimage be damned.

“Ma'am?” the human woman said. “There's someone here to speak with you.”

With a nod, she stood and made her way to the front desk.

“I need someone for my ships maintenance. Interested?” the human spectre asked. The one that'd helped her about a year ago.

“Yes, but I have nothing to offer the ship’s captain but my skills,” the quarian replied quietly. _I am worth nothing._

“Report to the Normandy... and call me Shepard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**FRUIT**

 

It was late into the night cycle when Shepard entered Life Support. Thane was having trouble sleeping tonight. There was no obvious reason why, not one he could think of, anyway.

“Shepard, something you need?”

The beautiful woman said nothing as she arranged his cot before motioning him to join her. In between them was a large plate of fresh cut fruit that she must have prepared herself.

Their fingers grazed each other’s as they ate and read their preferred books in companionable silence. The only sound was the hum of the drive core and occasional slurping of fruit juices.

* * *

**EXUBERANT**

 

There was such an innocence in him, Shepard thought. So much excitement he could barely remain still. Even after all these years. 

His eagerness at seeing her was always a little annoying, though, seeing him always brightened her day. Even if he did give her a headache.

“Commander Shepard, wow!” he yelled.

“It's Admiral now, Conrad,” she replied with the same fondness she held for Joker.

“Oh, you'll always be Commander to me, Shepard,” he replied with his overly happy smile.

Conrad made it through the war virtually unscathed, even after seeing the dead.

How she longed for such peace.

* * *

**ROOT**

 

No one quite knew what to make of it. A medical mystery? The stress of war? Stress of loss? Perhaps, even the stress of dying again.

Karin didn't know. It didn't matter, really.

Or maybe it did, because Shepard's soul matched the fiery redness of her hair. Vibrant and powerful. Karin watched helplessly as snow white hair grew back after they had shaved the Commander's head. For two months she watched. And for two months they struggled to keep her alive. Until Miranda came.

Now red hair grew. Her eyelids fluttered, her fingers twitched to life. Life had taken root.

* * *

**INSTINCTIVE**

 

It was hard to say what came over him. Shepard was more than capable of taking care of herself. But here he was, Admiral Hackett, shielding the great Commander Shepard with his body as they were escorted through the halls of the hotel.

It was likely nothing. A lone bag left unattended, but their security detail refused to risk it.

The woman he currently had his hands on was cursing the entire way to their private transport. She wasn't completely healed, but well enough.

Her eyes threatened his death, he enjoyed the attention. Her eyes softened, he smiled his victory.

* * *

**HOSE**

 

They'd been working under the Mako for several hours. Steve regretted telling Shepard he could repair the blasted machine. Only because Shepard had utterly destroyed it on a “peace keeping mission”. When, in fact, it had been nothing more than Shepard taking Wrex out in celebration of his children's birth.

This time, Shepard had been helping with repairs. Or so he thought. Nothing was right. Nothing at all.

“Do you have any idea what you're doing, Shepard?”

“Not one fucking clue, Steve,” he said with a laugh as he tried and failed to replace the hydraulic hose.

Steve's heart fluttered.


	3. Chapter 3

**PAGE**

The call came in the middle of the night cycle. “What?”

“You've got to come quick,” Sparatus replied frantically.

With a growl, took off to his location. When she entered the apartment, she was in shock to see Councilor Tevos in labor, and Sparatus panicking.

“The doctors are unavailable. I...”

He didn't know what to do and he called her because asari births were close to humans, physically. Sighing, she gave orders to the turian as she knelt in front of the half-naked asari. Slipping on her gloves, she looked up to the scared woman. “It's time to push, Councilor.”  
 **QUEUE**

All she wanted was a good cup of coffee. The hospital coffee was horrible. Dr. Michel had been kind enough to allow Shepard to be taken to a nearby coffee shop.

Only for the line to be a mile long.

Her frustrated growl drew her nurse’s attention and action. “Excuse us, Spectre business!” the female turian yelled. “Move it or lose it!”

Groans rose but no one said a word when they saw who it was. They stepped aside with a nod to let Shepard be pushed to the front of the line.

She quietly paid for all their drinks.

* * *

**CRUSH**

“What happened to you down there?” the doctor asked as they began to remove the ruined acid eaten armor.

With a humorless laugh she didn't feel, she replied. “I got crushed by a thresher maw.”

Broken ribs, fractured pelvis, and wrist. It was a miracle she was able to fight for her life down there.

“We're going to sedate you to care for your injuries,” the doctor said.

Grabbing his throat, she pulled him down with her uninjured arm. “You will not,” she said through clenched teeth. She felt the tear fall though she refused to accept it as fear.

* * *

**VENOMOUS**

The uncontrollable shudders that wreaked havoc on her body were nearly unbearable. She couldn't remember what day it was and what planet they'd been on. The only thing she could focus on was the fear etched in the Justicar's beautiful features.

For a woman not wanting any kind of romantic entanglement, her reaction to Shepard's current state told the Spectre otherwise.

They were both in over their heads.

“What creature?” Mordin asked when he jerked Samara's face to his.

Shepard didn't know what Samara said, the name unfamiliar.

“Synthesising anti-venom now.”

“Just look at me, Shepard,” the asari whispered.

* * *

**FALSE**

It had been interesting seeing how far the Shadow Broker had been into everyday life. But this was unreal. The documents had been altered, falsified. Shepard's lineage lied about by her own mother.

Liara briefly wondered if Zaeed had Hannah lie for their protection, even though Hannah never told her daughter.

Either way, it was all right here in Shepard's file. The files the original Shadow Broker had had all this time. He hadn't had time to use it against her before Shepard killed him, thank the Goddess.

Zaeed Massani was Shepard's biological father.

Shepard had been right all along.


	4. Chapter 4

**WIRY**

Perhaps it wasn't exactly professional taking such an interest in the galaxy's finest hero. But he couldn't help the pull. He never could, not really. He fought it the best he could simply because others fell so easily.

Yet, he was here on the Citadel, watching as she rebuilt her body to its former perfected glory. And it was perfection. Scars and all. Her muscles rippled under the strain as they slowly came back to the shape that she demanded.

Every week when he stopped in to watch, her body became less soft. The hardness returning by her will alone.

* * *

**CUMBERSOME**

Being stuck on a slow elevator was very frustrating. Annoying, but not new. Being stuck on a slow elevator with Councilor Sparatus was far more annoying. Especially when he continued to stare.

“What?” she asked with annoyance lacing her question.

“I've just never seen you this close up before,” he replied sheepishly, but continued to stare.

“It's the freckles, Shepard,” Garrus said, his tone serious.

Sparatus nodded his agreement, “They really do look like star maps.”

As if the embarrassment and _slow_ elevator wasn't enough, the two turians began guessing on how far spread the freckles were on her body.

* * *

**WAVES**

Never in a million years did he expect this. Especially being a pilot.

“You okay, Esteban?” Vega asked quietly.

Shaking his head no, James squeezed shoulder and turned the boat back to shore. With each sway of the boat, the nausea rose and fell. The only good thing from their little trip on the ocean was the way Vega looked against the landscape.

The tanned skin amplified and his body covered in sweat. Pure beauty.

“We're almost there, Steve,” Vega called as the docks came into view.

But it was too late. The ocean already had him on his knees.

* * *

**TIN**

It was old-fashioned, Shepard thought. She hadn't seen cookie tins in so long she thought they no longer existed outside of Earth. It was just unheard of. Yet, here one sat.

Buttery sugar cookies. How long had it been since she'd last had them? A decade? Easily over a decade.

With a quick look around to make sure she was alone, she decided that Gardner wouldn't miss one or two. She expected to be hit with a sweet smell when she pulled the lid off.

Instead, her nose was assaulted with spices. Looking down, she mourned what could have been.

* * *

**TAIL**

Garrus had never seen her hair this long before, but without battles to fight there was no reason for her to 'trim' it, Shepard had told him. Especially since the Council wanted her to appear softer post war for the moral of the people.

He'd seen plenty of humans wear their hair in this style, but he'd never really paid attention to it. Not really.

Until now. She'd called it a pony tail. He couldn't help but tug on it every chance he got. The heated look she gave him didn't make sense until later.

He really loved this hairstyle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had a house to clean today.

**RAGGED**

On Aria's order, Bray had planted a tracking device in the neck lining of Shepard's armor. That signal was what he was following now through mutilated bodies and horrible stench. _Find her, Bray._

Aria would never say she was fond of anyone, especially a Spectre, but she was. They all were.

They dug carefully, quietly.

The blood covered her face and broken armor. Her blood. Turian blood.

The groan and ragged breathe she sucked in was all he needed to hear as medics raced in behind him.

 _She's alive, Aria._ Bray typed quickly.

 _Good,_ she replied. _Don't leave her side._

* * *

**PREFER**

He told himself he preferred to be behind her in battle, if only to evaluate her leadership. The humans had been primitives in his cycle. How much could they change in fifty thousand years?

But it was a lie.

Javik was in awe of the Commander. The way she moved and danced in battle. Her unusual techniques that complimented her squad mates as they fought through waves of reapers. It was truly a sight to behold, the asari had told him.

And that was truth.

Adjusting to this cycle wasn't easy. But with her, there was a chance of Victory.

* * *

**ATTACH**

The Prime looked at her, his face plates fluttering in what Shepard thought was embarrassment as he performed maintenance. She was about to ask him a question but a sound made her look down to his groin where he'd just taken off his cod plating. And revealed his rather impressive attachment.

“Does that come standard?” she asked, breathless.

“No,” he replied, his face plates twitching again. “I had it installed on learning of my assignment to Normandy,” his digitized voice said quietly.

Shocked, “For someone special or...”

“You, Commander,” he replied confidently.

“Oh my,” she returned heatedly, enjoying the view.

* * *

**HARMONY**

Envy. It wasn't something Thane experienced often, but he was feeling it now as the pair cooked.

No matter the situation, Officer Vakarian and his Commander always moved with such grace. They were perfectly in tune with one another on and off the field. The couple was far more adaptable than any being he'd ever seen.

Perhaps that was why they were so successful together. In battle, in cooking, or even interrogations.

They would marry one day, Thane thought was a small stab of jealousy. It was a life he couldn't adapt to, no matter how well trained he'd been.

* * *

**IGNORE**

A wink had turned him into a mess. He was a battle-hardened General, for crying out loud. But one wink from the Commander had him aroused.

Yet there she was, reading, like she hadn't just sent his world spiraling out of control.

The war was over. They'd won. Yet she was pouring over her terminal like they were in the middle of battle. Why not rest?

“Something wrong, Primarch?” she asked not looking up.

“We're in peace time, Shepard,” he replied evenly.

“Peace takes just as much work as war, General,” she replied, looking at him with a knowing smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After having issues with my writing program, I switched to Word (didn't realize it was on the comp, hand-me-down computer), I realized my former writing program was extra lousy at word counting. I went back through all my previous chapters last night and updated them after editing.

**THIRSTY**

The kiss had been nothing short of amazing. Every bit as powerful as the man himself. No, he wasn't innocent to say the least, but he'd never been kissed like that.

It was keeping him up at night.

When the elevator sounded behind him, he didn't think anything of it. Esteban often couldn't sleep either. James had a smart-ass remark on the tip of his tongue when he turned, only for his mouth to suddenly come up dry.

John Shepard.

“I just can't drink in enough of you, James.” Shepard said as he pinned James between himself and the crate.

* * *

**JOIN**

It wasn't that she was scared. Okay, she was a fucking pussy. But these people were different. And she was...rough, ill-mannered. But Shepard didn't seem to care about Jack's lacking in people skills.

When she entered the room, some of the squad were already around the table. Skylian Five was being prepared to be played while Kasumi was mixing some kind of drink on a cart.

If Shepard felt Jack flinch when she squeezed her shoulder, she said nothing. “Come on, Jack, let's show these fuckers how to lose their credits.”

“I've practiced since the last time, Shepard,” Garrus teased.

* * *

**MARBLE**

It was a beautiful park, she thought. A marble fountain topped with a sculpture of the Normandy, marble benches, and marble paths.

An honor, truly. Her personal favorite.

Shepard trailed her fingers over the engraved names: _David Anderson, Ashley Williams, Kaidan Alenko..._

On and on, she touched all of them. Every member of the original Normandy and SR 2, past and present accounted for. Because they were just as important as she was. And it was about damned time they were honored too.

“Shepard,” the admiral said in greeting as he viewed the newest addition to the rebuilding of London.

* * *

**TIGER**

“Battlemother!” Grunt yelled in excitement as he rushed over to show her his find. “I want this as a pet!”

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me._ “Grunt, tigers aren't pets. They're wild animals.”

“So were varren...once,” he argued as he crossed his arms in defiance.

“Would you really take this amazing animal away from its home and break its spirit to domesticate it?” Shepard asked quietly, already knowing his answer.

“No,” he said as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

“Good. How about a kitten instead?” She asked watching his eyes light with happiness.

“A mini tiger? Perfect!” Grunt celebrated.

* * *

**PLANT**

_You can bring an entire human back to life, but you can't keep one god-forsaken plant alive?_

It really was stupid. Ridiculously stupid. Too much water, not enough water, too much sun, or not enough sun. Humans were so much easier.

This plan was not well thought out, Miranda thought as she tossed the plant into the trash. She should've taken Kelly's offer on tending to the greenery in her office. How was she expected to run the organization, formerly known as Cerberus, if she couldn’t maintain the life of one plant?

“Another one, Cheerleader?” Jack teased.

“Shut it, Jack!”


	7. Chapter 7

**HOUSES**

Until the Normandy was repaired, Shepard and crew had to make do with keeping themselves busy once Shepard was on her feet again.

Currently, they were repairing their third house. Only the cosmetic repairs because Hackett didn't want another incident.

It really was an accident, Tali thought. She hadn't known the old wiring wouldn't hold up to Chitika's repair mode. John just sat in his chair and directed the crew with ease while keeping his eyes on her. She could feel it. One little fire and suddenly there was no trust.

“John!”

“Yes, my little fire starter?” Shepard replied.

_Keelah!_

* * *

**MOAN**

They had just kept their base from being overrun the first time he’d heard her moan. It did things to his plates when he'd heard it and by the shifting of the men around him, it affected them too. Vakarian remained nonchalant, unaffected.

The second time was when they were in the war room and Garrus had come to drag Shepard away with promises of a back massage. He watched in fascination as Garrus turned his commanding officer into a moaning mess simply by rubbing the soft spots of her shoulders.

“Join us, Primarch?” Garrus whispered as he walked by.

* * *

**RELIEVED**

Admiral Hackett watched helplessly as Commander Jane Shepard was relieved of duty. It was his fault, he knew it. He hated it. He's known her long enough to know that she was shattering inside.

The Alliance had been her everything since birth. She'd lived it and breathed it every day of her life.

Until now. Until one favor turned into a clusterfuck. And it was personal. That was the only reason she was standing there instead of him.

_I need you to prepare the fleets for the Reapers, Admiral._

He'd kissed her then, making sure she understood. She always understood.

* * *

**HALTING**

Garrus and Tali were used to Shepard's antics. The rest of the new recruits were not.

The first time they'd been walking by the Dark Star, crew following Shepard, when she held up her fist and ordered a stop. Everyone went on alert. Then she broke out into the Shepard shuffle.

It was absolutely awful.

Jack was horribly embarrassed, Miranda concerned for Shepard's health, and Grunt confused.

“Famous Shepard Shuffle. Enjoy sporadic dancing on occasion,” Mordin commented as he shuffled next to Shepard.

Garrus, Tali, and Kasumi joined while the rest of the squad pretended to not be with Shepard.

* * *

**ADVERTISEMENT**

The billboard was much bigger than the company told them it would be. She should have realized... It was Illium after all.

But there she was, plastered on a billboard. With poor Garrus sporting her red kiss mark. If they hadn't needed the credits... Hopefully no one noticed who they were.

_Try our Commander Shepard Blood Red lipstick. It's Garrus Vakarian approved!_

“Oh my God!” she said in dismay while the crew laughed.

“It could be worse, Shepard,” Garrus whispered as the crew walked on.

“How? Everyone knows us!”

“It could be an ugly turian you kissed,” he replied, laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

**RUTHLESS**

_There are many terms one would use to describe my XO, Commander Shepard._

_Loyal, to a fault, though I've yet to see the fault. Cunning, powerful, intelligent. These are the qualities you first see as the Commander._

_As a person: Loving, generous, kind, and sympathetic._

_But there is one term that you can put into both categories: Ruthless. She loves with a passion I've never seen. She fights for the innocent with so much determination it makes you want to fight alongside her to feel it._

_Combine them all and you have a force to be reckoned with._

_A guardian._

* * *

**GRAPE**

The swish of the door behind him wasn't anything new, except it was pretty late into the night cycle. The giggle that followed the door closing, was however. New enough for Garrus to leave his algorithms behind to see who it was.

Commander Shepard in her bath robe... scantily dressed, and drinking straight out of a bottle. Her rosy cheeks and silly smile was enough to tell him she had been drinking for a while.

“Shepard,” he greeted, amused, and desperately trying to keep his eyes off of her exposed waist.

“Hey yourself, you sexy beast,” she replied huskily.

_Spirits._

* * *

**NEED**

It was too late for him to get medical help by the time Shepard had found him. Of course she found him...

“You must leave, Shepard, my heat is upon me,” Thane said with his back to her.

“How long?” she inquired.

“Five days,” he replied. She smelled so tantalizing. 

“And if I help?” she asked, her voice closing in.

“Two at most,” he said as a shudder ran down his body. “I will not be gentle and you will carry my mating mark for some time.”

“And you'll carry mine,” she replied as she presented herself to him, naked.

* * *

**OFFICE**

A desk job. _Until you're back on your feet._ It fucking sucked. Yes, they were short-handed after the war, but she wasn't meant to be stuck behind a damn metal desk.

“Quit growling at that poor desk, Shepard.”

“I'll stop growling at it when it turns into my ship, Admiral.”

“It's just Steven after hours,” he replied, ignoring her displeasure. “Come on, I haven't had dinner with a beautiful woman in years.”

“A date? Isn't that against regs?” Her eyes wide in surprise.

“I think _you_ could date anyone you wanted, Shepard. I promise not to threaten court-martial,” he teased.

* * *

_CANNON_

After pouring hundreds of hours into this cannon for one suicide mission, he was stuck back in the main battery having to redo everything the retro-fitters had undone.

There wasn't hundreds of hours to do it all again. He'd written the program from scratch! His talons scraped across the table in frustration.

“Garrus, before Shepard turned herself in, I took the liberty of copying the Thanix program before wiping it clean on your terminal,” EDI stated. “Transferring now.”

“Thank you, EDI. You just saved our asses,” Garrus replied as the numbers began to rain across the screen.

Time to tweak.


	9. Chapter 9

**MATURE**

“What's going on?” Shepard asked as he set his tray down at the mess table.

“The crew is just giving Alenko's ass names or something,” Ash replied, confused.

“Oh?” This was not exactly professional but Kaidan was blushing prettily and the crew relaxed.

The crew laughed at the next one which Kaidan shook off. It was a little silly.

“Buntastic,” Shepard said after swallowing a bite of food.

Kaidan's neck darkened as he stood. “Real mature, Shepard,” he said.

“Hate to see you go, but love to watch you leave!” Shepard called across the mess hall, giving Kaidan a wink.

* * *

**DIRT**

Nimble fingers brushed away some dirt as she lifted the object to get a better view. The object was heavy and made of unfamiliar metal.

“It's what your cycle calls a vase,” Javik commented at Liara's find. “Before the reapers...” he added quietly.

Liara set it in the crate to take to their vacation home. She knew Javik didn't get to experience life before the reapers, but she was determined to show him the peace of everyday living.

It must have been a home at one time. The walls long ago disappeared, but remnants remained.

Echoes of lives long gone.

* * *

**INVINCIBLE**

The rain streamed down the window making the city blur before her. It had been a few years since she'd come back here.

There was just too much personal history here for her. Even if her first visit was during the war. _Even though_ she shot David on the Citadel, it was London that brought it all back to her for some reason.

“I'm alive, Shepard,” a voice called from the bed.

“You're invincible,” she whispered, half believing she was dreaming.

“No, Jane. Just stubborn,” he replied as he snaked his arms around her bare waist. “And crazy in love.”

* * *

**PRETTY**

By current beauty standards, she knew she wasn't that attractive. There were too many scars littering her body and she was too muscular.

But the way he looked at her before his mask fell in place made her feel incredibly beautiful. He could never hide his shock and awe fast enough.

“Admiral,” she whispered standing next to him.

“Shepard,” he replied.

Slipping her fingers along his, she took a risk. “Want to give me a tour of your new office, Sir?” His sudden inhalation sent sparks down her spine.

“I would love to,” he replied huskily, offering her his arm.

* * *

**TOE**

She wasn't really the type to paint her nails but Kenneth had been driving her mad. Gabby had injured her arm when the Normandy crash landed and Kenneth had been 'watching over' her. He talked and talked and _talked_. A small fracture and she was being babysat.

Now, he was currently trying his best to paint her toenails. His tongue was between his lips in concentration as he did a horrible job. Completely awful.

It didn't bother her even the tiniest bit because... _silence_.

Beautiful, welcome silence.

She relaxed into her pillow and let the silence lull her into slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last bit I have pre-typed. Hopefully I'll get a chance tomorrow to write up the next chapter. It was the bestie's birthday yesterday so I had to go all out ^_^ That means today was a lazy day!

**ABUNDANT**

The last time he had toured their supplies, there had been so very little. Victus had worried they'd lost too much during the war. Yet somehow they managed to survive. They had rationed everything, even medicine. Not counting birth control.

Now, with help from the quarians and the geth, their store houses were at peak capacity.

It was the first time since becoming Primarch that he had good news to deliver to the turian people.

Yes, they're alive. Yes, we can eat without going hungry. Yes, your medicine is no longer rationed. And yes, spirits yes, you can have children.

* * *

**WACKY**

Larger than life. That's what James had thought of Shepard. That she was this unstoppable force. Serious, angry, and that she lacked joy.

He couldn't have been more wrong in his opinions. The vids and house arrest weren't very good at helping him with his mental picture of her.

Watching with silent amusement, James couldn't help but notice how silly she was in real life. On _her_ ship, with her old crew. They loved her.

'Lola' fit the Commander well. Fun, full of laughter, and sexy as hell.

She just had a way of bringing out the love in people.

* * *

**TALK**

Kaidan spoke of things he'd never shared with anyone. He didn't understand why it all came pouring out, or why he couldn't stop.

The worst part was that Shepard had just listened. He said nothing. Kaidan had his heart on his sleeve and Shepard just took it all in. Of course, he hadn't exactly told Shepard how he felt about the man himself.

That probably would have made a difference. Especially with the shit-show Horizon had been.

Now Shepard was being detained on Earth and Kaidan had to testify on his behalf. He really hoped he didn't screw this up.

* * *

**ABSORBED**

It was in the night cycle when they came through, post-mission, for a bite to eat. They sat with Victus in the mess hall. Except that Victus wasn't really listening. He replied, but was clearly nose first in his datapad.

“Then a thresher maw danced with Garrus,” Shepard said to test the waters.

“Interesting,” Victus replied.

“Then I filled my breeding requests,” Garrus continued.

“That's good,” Victus commented.

With a mischievous look to Garrus, “And I love turian cock.”

“That's impress..wait, what?!” Victus said as his datapad clattered to the table.

Garrus and Shepard burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

**ESCAPE**

Being captured wasn't the highlight of this mission. It was stupid but it gave her men a chance to get away with the intel.

“Get us outta here, Alliance,” a turian growled from his cage. 

A slave processing center.

She could, but her escape had to be timed just right. Resisting torture, she waited until the guards became tense as confusion settled over the base.

Then she slipped her restraints, broke her torturer's neck, and redressed in her armor.

“Well, looks like we're weaponless. Time to use our teeth,” she said as she hacked into the console to the cages.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes. Not beta read and edited in a rush.

**OPTIMAL**

They’d been playing against each other for hours. Joker wouldn’t say it out loud but his pride kept taking hits every time he heard the damned AI say _’optimal score’_.

It really wasn’t fair.

He’d given up. He couldn’t beat the AI and it had already beat his score a dozen times over. 

It didn’t help that this AI suddenly got a sense of humor. Or it was just trying to make him bow down.

Every time he turned around it had _‘OPTIMAL SCORE’_ plastered everywhere. Every damned terminal anywhere he went.

“I get it, EDI! I lost!” he yelled.

* * *

**CUT**

It happened faster than he could stop it. Thank the Gods her reflexes were so fast.

“Shepard!” he called as he checked her hand.

“It’s just a cut, Thane, I’m fine,” she said with a small, comforting smile. “Like a paper cut, really.”

Seeing the bit of blood pool on top of the wound, he quickly slid her finger in his mouth and rubbed his tongue over the wound. 

“Thane, I’m fine,” she said as her other hand caressed the side of his face.

They’d never touched each other before this moment. He shuddered as her finger grazed his lip.

* * *

**DOLL**

The crew made fun of her collection. She didn’t care, not really. She’d kept all the plushies she had won at the arcade. It was a good thing she did.

Entering the medbay, Chakwas was just finishing her exam on the turian child. The only survivor on the crashed shuttle. “How is he?” she asked quietly.

“Good health,” Chakwas informed her. “We’re trying to locate family now.”

Shepard sat down next to the child and offered a varren plushy. 

It’s where Garrus found her sleeping later, with a turian boy clinging to her in his sleep, a varren between them.

* * *

**FLY**

EDI would never tell Jeff how terrified she’d been when the red wave was coming towards them. Shepard had already warned her about the possibilities that the weapon could destroy her. She’d been prepared. The geth had been prepared.

But when that wave hit the Normandy, EDI had lost all ability to help fly the Normandy. Jeff was left alone. Her crew, her _friends_ were alone. She could only watch in what felt like a dream like state as the Normandy crash landed.

Until her dreams became life and her mobile platform opened its eyes again. _Jeff._ “Welcome back, EDI.”

* * *

**BENT**

The commotion on the CIC brought him down to the cargo hold to avoid whatever Wrex did that got Shepard so riled up. 

Only, it wasn’t calm like he expected it to be. Ashley was hyperventilating. It took Kaidan only seconds to see why.

Shepard’s precious sniper rifle on the crate next to the weapons table. The Spectre grade weapon was bent along the barrel.

A flash of blue made him duck as Wrex hit the wall by the lockers.

Shepard was livid.

“Wrex…sit…crate…rifle…” Ashley gasped as Doctor Chakwas ran to assist her.

Wrex was on latrine duty for life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is were I give my fake apology about make this chapter all about Castis Vakarian.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the late update. I fell to the pressure of my children and put myself on a dating site. Not even sure how I feel about it yet haha

**CALM**

It wasn’t until he met her that he understood what his son couldn’t say about his best friend. As she walked into the room, everyone seemed to stand straighter. A whirlwind came with her. Power, authority, champion…

But one he hadn’t expected. He felt it pulling him to her. And when her eyes met his, his entire spirit aligned. 

Castis Vakarian finally understood. _Finally._

And when she smiled at him, her eyes crinkling with genuine happiness, he felt his heart speed up and thud against his ear canals.

The same way he felt when he first met his late wife.

* * *

**OVERT**

His children laughed at him. Maybe not out-loud, but they were definitely laughing. He could see the humor in their eyes.

“You can’t be serious, Dad,” Solana stated, her mandibles audibly clicking against her face in suppressed laughter.

Garrus was less silent with his soft chuckle. “He wouldn’t be asking if he wasn’t serious, Sol.”

“She’s a Spectre, Dad hates Spectres!” Sol said to Garrus like he wasn’t there at all.

“Are you two going to help me or not?” Castis said, letting his frustration surface.

“Wanting to date a human spectre…I never would have guessed it,” Solana said seriously.

* * *

**ROSE**

The delivery had surprised her out of reports. She had a wonderful time with Castis and promised to do it again, but she certainly wasn’t expecting such a beautiful gift to be delivered to her door.

The cost must have been insanely high. It nearly made her not want to accept it, but when was the last time someone bought her flowers?

_Jane,_

_These made me think of you._

_Yours,  
Castis_

White roses and a bright purple flowers that were native to Palaven. They almost resembled lilies. Placing them on her piano, she returned to work with a small smile.

* * *

**HIGHFALUTIN**

“He’s a pompous idiot,” Victus said to Castis after they entered the Primarch’s office. “How the spirits did he get elected as an ambassador? With humans no less!”

Castis couldn’t help but agree. The turian ambassador was Donnel Udina’s turian doppelganger. 

“Look, Castis,” Victus said as he poured them a stiff drink. “Ignore the racist bastard. Shepard deserves joy and rest after what she’s been through, and if _you_ are the one that brings her smile back, then I will publicly support it.”

“That could be career suicide,” he replied.

“It’s a good thing I’m not a politician,” Victus returned.

* * *

**JUICE**

It was a little uncomfortable being stared at by Garrus. Especially when his father came down _her_ stairs humming, making Garrus’ mandible twitching in humor.

The men made a little small talk as Shepard finished eating her breakfast. She tried her best to tune out the light-hearted jabs they made toward each other.

She should have known something was coming when Garrus waited for her cup to touch her lips.

“Does this mean I have to call you, Mommy?” Garrus said in faux childlike seriousness.

Castis and Garrus howled with laughter as orange juice spewed all over her kitchen counter.


	13. Chapter 13

**SACK**

Sneaking onto the Normandy, with EDI’s help didn’t make her any less of a Commander. It was just that Miranda and Doctor Chakwas were constantly monitoring her food intake. 

They’d caught Garrus coming on board with a pizza that wasn’t dextro so Shepard had to take drastic measures for some greasy food.

She’d ‘shopped’ at an approved store before getting a monster burger and fries with Kasumi’s help. They had hidden the take-out bag inside the health store bag. 

EDI got Shepard on board and to her loft while Miranda was away from the bridge. 

It was worth the trouble.

* * *

**TASTEFUL**

Councilor Tevos had sent a personal designer to help Shepard dress for the formal event. But what asari thought was tasteful made her feel claustrophobic which was funny, considering armor. 

Stick her in the showers with other naked people and it was fine. Put her in a dress and things were not fine.

“I thought you wouldn’t like these, Commander,” the asari designer said. “I took the liberty of bringing some gowns that would suit your style better.” The asari smiled as Shepard’s scars were bared for all to see. “Now, this is far more fitting for a war hero.”

* * *

**CART**

“What do you mean he’s passed out cold?” Garrus asked Bailey.

“I mean, he drank himself unconscious,” Bailey replied. “That’s why I said to bring a few people…”

Garrus growled in annoyance. Shepard was going to kill him if he bothered her. She’d asked for one night she didn’t have to deal with anything and damn it, Garrus wanted her to have that.

“Give me a med cart to take him home on then,” Garrus pleaded.

Bailey laughed but gave him what he asked for. “Just wait til his mom finds out how much damage he has to pay for.”

* * *

**CHEER**

After so much hate from everyone, and she meant all freaking races, she wasn’t expecting to hear her name chanted. Thousands upon thousands of people cheering for her as Hackett helped her stand from the wheel chair and supported her up the steps.

She could feel the vibrations under her feet from the voices. The emotion that swelled inside of her surprised her. But Hackett was there, always there. 

When she finally stood in front of the podium, sweat on her brow, she couldn’t help but smile down at her loyal crew.

Raising her hand, the concert hall fell silent.

* * *

**YARD**

Watching Shepard and Mordin play in the fresh grass, Wrex couldn’t help his rumble of joy at looking out on his home.

Tuchanka.

Sharing his home with Bakara was not something he ever expected to do. Being able to love instead of reproduce. But now, thanks to his children’s namesakes, he was able to have both. And a home with actual grass instead of dust.

Rising to his full height he walked out to the edge of his property and stared out over the lush desert. They’d given him more than he ever expected to see in his long lifetime.


	14. Chapter 14

**CALL**

He’d called three times since the AI had notified him about Shepard being back on board. Traynor had said she wasn’t available.

Punching in her personal terminal code, he waited. Again.

 _“You couldn’t wait ten fucking minutes while I washed reaper guts from my hair?!”_ she growled. She was naked. Completely bared in front of him. He suddenly couldn’t speak even though her glare demanded him to. _”Admiral?”_

“Huh?” he replied dumbly as looked at every curve. He frowned when she covered herself with a towel, her laughter bringing his eyes back to her face. “I don’t remember,” he answered.

* * *

**SECRETIVE**

Keeping a surprise quiet was harder than he expected. Vega wasn’t one to run his mouth, but he was having a really difficult time helping Shepard plan a birthday party for Cortez.

Shepard had told him in confidence since Steve and James were like brothers. If his tongue slipped though…Shepard would make good on his threat and kick James out of the loft.

So, he chose not to speak. For a full week. _Mierda,_ it was torture!

“Surprise!!” Everyone yelled as James led Steve into the bar.

“I should have known, Vega!” Steve said with a slap to his shoulder.

* * *

**SCREECHING**

The ringing in her ears wouldn’t stop. ‘Speaking’ with Udina always gave her a headache. Slipping unseen into Bailey’s office she went around his desk and opened the drawer he kept filled with goodies especially for her.

Dropping his datapad, he pulled her onto his lap and began to rub the medigel into her temples while she ate a stale protein bar.

That was exactly how Udina found them. “This is an outrage!” Udina yelled before stalking out.

“I wonder how he would feel if he knew I had you on his desk,” Bailey whispered.

Shepard’s laughter bubbled out easily.

* * *

**DRIP**

It was the sound the focused on. Surrounded by darkness and trapped under metal…it was all she could do. Just focus on the drip. Stay awake. Someone will come, they’d follow her beacon.

The pain was unbearable, her cries unnoticed. Hours continued to pass but no one came. Tears fell, cries of help left her weak. Blackness came before the light. Pressure on her bloodied hand.

“Shepard, hold on,” the turian said. He squeezed her hand when she screamed as weight was lifted off of her. “Give her something!” he growled. 

“Yes, Councilor!” a salarian acted quickly.

“Sparatus,” she whispered.

* * *

**BUSINESS**

“Aria?” Shepard asked from her hospital bed. “What are you doing back on the Citadel?”

“Had a few things to take care of, personally,” Aria replied softly. “And to check on my favorite spectre.”

Shepard laughed before wincing in pain, “That would explain why Bray made a hasty exit this morning.”

“He has a soft spot for you,” Aria said as she read over Shepard’s medical chart. “He would make a good mate.”

“Only if you let him retire from your service would I consider it,” Shepard informed Aria. “I’m too tired for long distance relationships.”

“As you wish, Spectre.”


	15. Chapter 15

**SOPHISTICATED**

The match was not what Shepard was expecting. In fact, it surprised the hell out of him. But it made sense. So much sense that he couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of it before. 

They’d must have become close when they Normandy was stranded. They deserved to be happy and from the looks of it, they were.

Other than EDI, they were some of the smartest of his crew. Elegant even. 

Samantha and Liara, Shepard chuckled aloud, he wished he could take credit for the matchmaking. But he couldn’t. He could, however, tell them how happy he was for them.

* * *

**STATUESQUE**

The C-Sec officer sighed, “She’s so majestic.”

“Dude, it’s a newsfeed of Commander Shepard,” the turian replied to his human partner. “You can’t see much from those things.”

“Yeah, it is,” he replied. “but I was looking at the Commander dancing with her turian partner.”

Vilks jerked his head around to see a tall familiar turian dancing with the vibrant Commander Shepard. She truly was quite striking. Bright hair and eyes, tall, and muscular. And apparently her turian partner was also her mate. “They’re both highly impressive,” Vilks said as he watched the pair bow to the cheers. “And mated.”

* * *

**TOAD**

Grunt wasn’t sure what a _toad_ was, but the merc kept calling him that. He’d taken the question to the turian which didn’t help at all, then to the salarian. The salarian talked too fast for Grunt to keep up. He’d gone to the asari, the tiny ninja, and then to the tiny biotic.

No one could help him!

Finally, Grunt went to his Battlemaster. It showed weakness but he needed to know. Then before he could reach the elevator from Shepard’s quarters, his omnitool pinged with downloaded files.

Grunt laughed, he’d be ready for the ugly merc next time.

* * *

**BREAKABLE**

The anger she felt wasn’t justified, she knew. But since she’d been released from the hospital, people were in and out of her apartment treating her like she was fragile. 

What hurt most was when they let her yell at them. 

“Shepard,” Hackett said softly as he sat beside her in her bed.

“Leave me alone,” she replied wiping away tears and crossing her arms.

“No.” And he never did. He came back every day to have a meal with her. “Give an old man some company, I’m lonely.”

“You’re not old, Steven,” she replied.

“Good to know,” he flirted.

* * *

**ENCOURAGE**

Jack had seen the kid when she’d come to visit Shepard during physical therapy. He was loved by his parents, but angry at his loss. She understood.

“Hey, kid, nice new leg you got there.” Jack said gruffly. “Got a favor to ask.”

“What?” he said hatefully.

“See that woman over there?” she asked. “Yeah, the Commander. She needs to see you learning to walk again so she can muster the strength to do it too.”

“But she’s the hero,” the kid said in shock, wide-eyed.

“Even heroes lose strength sometimes, kid, now it’s our turn to give her ours.”


	16. Chapter 16

**DECIDE**

The choice shouldn’t be that difficult. Right? Except they all looked at her, silently begging for her choice to be them. Didn’t they know that whomever she chose would likely die with her? But they’d all fought together for so long that only choosing two feels like an injustice.

“I think, since this is our last battle of this war, that I would love nothing more to fight at your sides one last time,” she said with tears in her eyes. “But…I need us in waves. The waves of the Normandy.” They stood straighter before her, ready to follow orders.

* * *

**PASTE**

They’d been trapped for hours in the cave. There was plenty of oxygen though they hadn’t figured out where it was coming in. They couldn’t fit in the holes they found.

“If I’d known we’d be camping I would’ve come prepared,” Garrus said as he sat down against the cave wall. A thud against his armor was all she said in return. Nutrient paste. Delightful. “How can you nap?”

“Do you honestly think Grunt is going to let his Battlemaster die in a cave?” Shepard said as she covered her eyes.

“We could be ‘researching’.”

“Too much sand,” Shepard replied.

* * *

**BUCKET**

The medbay was full and the remaining humans tucked away in their bunks. The flu had managed to invade the Normandy. Only the aliens and Shepard were immune. Shepard, thanks to Cerberus. Joker had been the most severe case because vomiting broke bones. Thankfully, he was medicated and sedated.

Garrus found Shepard asleep on the floor of the utility room where clean buckets were waiting to be used. He chuckled when she wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her from the floor.

“You smell awful, Shepard,” Garrus whispered.

“I love you, too,” she said with a smile.

* * *

**DELIGHT**

The feeling he got as he watched her face made him feel like a school age kid. Though, he wasn’t much from it. 

Shepard had agreed to try his cooking for his human cuisine class he’d been taking. From the sounds she was making, he’d done a good job.

“Marry me, Kolyat,” Shepard said with food on her chin. “And cook for me always.”

His heart did somersaults. “As you wish, my beautiful future wife,” he said softly as he wiped the sauce from her chin. He couldn’t help but smile when the blush made its way up her neck.

* * *

**ICICLE**

How many times had they been to this sunless place? 

“Here you go, Tali,” Shepard said as she handed over a datapad. “A fancy room with decon. Happy Birthday!” Tali squeaked in excitement. The Normandy was great, and they did their best to accommodate her needs, but it was barely basic by quarian standards. “Now go, have fun, eat everything, order whatever you want for two days. It’s all covered…including Kal.”

“Keelah, Shepard!” Tali said in shock.

“You’re welcome,” Shepard replied with a hug. “Now I’ve got a turian to seduce. Kal’s waiting!”

“Oh, keelah.” Tali laughed, her heart fluttering.


	17. Chapter 17

**HURT**

Pacing the hall wasn’t helping anything. Doctors and nurses didn’t even notice he was there. It was all chaos. Controlled chaos. He needed to be doing his job, but he couldn’t leave her. Not after seeing her under the debris. Not after hearing her scream, feeling it pierce his spirit, as the krogan lifted it off of her.

It terrified him. The strongest person in the galaxy covered in burns and blood.

Sparatus had managed to locate Miranda Lawson and she was there nearly immediately. He didn’t know how, nor did he care. He’d pardon her if he had to.

* * *

**PROFUSE**

There were so many apologies from the asari government that Shepard stopped hearing them. Being the temporary councilor was not the job she wanted either.

But everything was a mess, and she was alive. Hackett couldn’t leave and no one was ready to vote in a new politician. That left Shepard. It gave her something to do while she was recovering, but she didn’t like it.

She did enjoy the attention she was getting from the turian councilor. He lavished her with gifts and blushed prettily when she flirted with him.

Most importantly, she remembers waking to his relieved face.

* * *

**EXCLUSIVE**

There were numerous reporters she could choose from. But… Allers annoyed the hell out of her. Al-Jilani was softer but still working for the tabloid. The guy during the war whose reports looped, ugh.

Thankfully, as if her prayers had been answered for her, Emily Wong showed up out of nowhere. Alive and well, plus a few new scars.

Shepard couldn’t help but hug the young woman as she laughed. “I still owe you an exclusive, Ms. Wong.”

“What do you say we get the moral up, Shepard?” Emily asked. “Give them a reason to rebuild.”

“You read my mind.”

* * *

**RECONDITE**

_“What do you mean she likes the opera?” Anderson asked Joker. “I’ve known her for years and didn’t know that.”_

_“If you’re going to be in love with my best friend then you need to pay attention. Besides, I like you better than the last one she brought home,” Joker replied._

David said nothing when Shepard arched her brow at him as he wheeled her into a box seat for a private show. A closed dress rehearsal he’d managed to talk the production manager into letting them view. An opera that portrayed all they’ve survived in the last few years.

* * *

**FIREMAN**

Garrus was shoved to the side by a group of women stampeding into the airlock. He saw Shepard’s head making her way through the women to get to him before she was pressed against the wall next to him.

“What the spirits is happening, Shepard?” Garrus asked quietly.

“Fornax Special Fireman Edition is out in the hardcopies today,” she replied as an elbow hit her ribs.

He smoothly moved her into the corner and shielded her with his armored body as the decon cycle started. “All this over porn?”

“I’ll grab yours, Commander!” Kelly called as the mob filed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. My oldest is in four sports they practice for during the summer!

**THRONE**

It wasn’t the same without her, Wrex thought as he watched her shuttle take off. His stone throne felt colder, the air stale. But he had to be here to build again. 

What he felt for Bakara paled in comparison to what he felt for Shepard. Bakara knew it but was kind enough to keep it a guarded secret.

They’d all lost a lot during the war, Shepard included. But he had his people to think of, to teach. His children to raise in Shepard’s example. She’d given them a legacy. A new beginning.

He’d give her peace in return.

* * *

**BUILDING**

Grunt watched in protective awe as his Battle-mother biotically lifted a metal beam to the workers. Stuck in a wheel chair as her legs regained their physical strength, and yet she still found a way to help. 

On Earth, Palaven, Citadel, or Tuckanka. 

Shepard helped where she was able. Today, on Tuchanka, it was helping speed up the building of a hospital. On Palaven it was keeping children occupied with war stories. On Earth it was just being seen alive. On the Citadel it was holo’s. 

Anyway she could lift a people’s spirits, she did. She was always a warrior.

* * *

**PORTER**

The Victory Tour brought her to Palaven. She was waiting patiently to check in herself and her crew at the hotel Victus put them in. The receptionist slipped her a note: _Orphan, brilliant, needs a family, we have too many orphans._

Her relationship with her mate was well known, there was no hiding it. Turning to the young man, Shepard questioned him. “Age and rank?”

“Thirteen, no rank,” he replied confused.

Strong, healthy, a few scars. “Welcome to the family, Son,” she said at her mates nod. She grunted when his head hit her shoulder and his arms squeezed tight.

* * *

 **RINGS**  
Never in a million years did she expect to be asked to be a best man. And she never had been so afraid in her life.

“Shepard, the ring?” Kaidan asked in a whisper.

 _Fuck! The one time she’d been asked to hold something this important…well other than a baby. And she couldn’t remember which fucking pocke… oh thank the gods, goddesses, and spirits._

Handing the ring to Kaidan, she watched in relieved happiness as he slipped it on Steve’s finger. Then it was official. Two blushing grooms surrounded by friends and family. 

“Time to celebrate!” James, Steve’s bestman, yelled.

* * *

**BAKE**

It was a disaster. Utter disaster. He certainly didn’t deserve to be dating such an incredible woman. A bartender dating a superhero. 

“Awe, honey, you baked!” Shepard said as she ran a finger over his mandible. A touch he never thought he’d love this much.

“I tried,” he replied mournfully.

“What if we took cooking classes together?” she asked softly, making his plates tingle pleasantly.

“Really?” he asked, hopeful he hadn’t completely turned her away with the pile of black desserts. “You’d learn turian cuisine?”

“Yes, I would,” she replied as she pressed those warm, wet lips to his mouth.


	19. Chapter 19

**TIDY**

Of all the people on the ship, Zaeed was the last person she expected to be a clean freak. Yet, here he was on her couch in her quarters, wearing only gym shorts as he worked on Jesse. And her cabin? It shined.

“Clean my loft, old man?” she asked as she began pulling off her clothes.

“Now wait a minutes, daft bitch! There’s a laundry shoot right there!” he complained pointing to a spot next to her clothing locker. She kept her eyes on him as she dropped her dirty clothes into the shoot. His shoulders relaxed, “Thanks, love.”

* * *

**MUNDANE**

The boredom was what got to her first. No amount of fun games Dr. Michel brought in helped eliminate it. Her mind worked better when she was moving. It was how she was so successful on the battlefield.

Her friends noticed her unhappiness…

Kolyat visited frequently, often sneaking in junk food. Major Coats brought in coffee. Kasumi brought her trashy romance novels. Hackett snuck in for kisses. Her crew came with news of her ship, detailed logs, and datapads to sign off on.

They kept her sane during her confinement in the hospital. She was truly blessed to have them.

* * *

**SNOW**

It was the quiet that nearly broke her. Like her breath shattering the resting place of her crew. The broken pieces of her ship lay scattered and still. Dog tags blinked at her, begging her to remember them.

And she did. Each one, each person and memory. 

Her beloved Mako standing proudly, the gift she bought Pressley for his birthday likely still hidden inside. Where it would stay.

Holding the last of the dog tags, she looked out over the broken pieces of her life as large white flakes began to fall from the sky. Her footprints ceasing to exist.

**FLASHY**

Spotting him had been easy. Seeing him in such a perfectly fitting black tuxedo was more arousing than she’d imagined. And she’d had too much ryncol to keep her eyes off of him, admiring the view. His attire didn’t stand out against the rest, not like Garrus, her flashy best friend.

Shepard slowly stood from the stool allowing her floor length gown to fall into place as she met his eyes across the room. Then she turned and beckoned him with her eyes as she made her way to the exit.

It was against regs, but he followed her anyway.

* * *

**TEXTURE**

Someone was petting her head. Within seconds she remembered she had put in a late night as a councilor, but she didn’t remember going home. She fell asleep on her desk. Again. 

With a few quick moves, she had her admirer pinned between her and her desk. One of the turian guards…

“Explain,” she commanded.

“I’m sorry, Councilor, I’d just never touched human hair before…” he trailed off quietly.

The man really wasn’t attractive by turian standards, but his thicker waist and broad shoulders were attractive to her. “I’ve got a few other things you can pet,” she whispered seductively.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, after several weeks of insanity, I can post the last chapter!

**VACATION**

It had taken James a lot of work to convince Shepard to take a vacation. He needed rest, but Shepard refused to stop working.

Months of brochures and talking hadn’t done it. Begging didn’t either. They’d fought, James had slept on the dry docked Normandy instead of going home to the apartment.

So James decided he’d vacation without his husband. He left a note since his husband wasn’t speaking to him, and he left.

Two days after not enjoying an earth beach, Shepard showed up looking ragged.

“You were right.”

James didn’t reply as he wrapped Shepard in a hug.

* * *

**ATTACK**

There were krogan that wanted all-out war. Very few, but enough to cause her harm and break the peace Shepard and Wrex were trying to build for them.

Here she was, in Tuchanka’s shiny new hospital getting to test out the krogan doctor’s abilities. The krogan that attacked her was easily tracked down and their tiny band swiftly eliminated by Wrex and Grunt.

The bullet had gone right through her arm before Grunt shielded her with his body. She’s had worse, but they were protective of her in her healing state.

“She’s fine,” the doctored said to her overbearing protectors.

* * *

**GRASS**

The last place he’d been to like this had been when Robert had been…

No.

Steve shook the thoughts out of his head as he watched the grass gently sway in the wind. They were on Horizon where Shepard was turning the former Cerberus facility into an orphanage. A highly fortified home for war orphans.

This was going to be their new home away from home, Shepard said. A place to have families and defenses. 

“Esteban?” 

Steve didn’t know why James still called him that, especially after they married, but he liked it... The comfort the name brought. The memories.

* * *

**STRAIGHT**

“No, does this look straight to you?!” Joker said as he pointed to the metal breasts being repaired on EDI’s body. “They’re lopsided!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake Joker,” Shepard said with a laugh as she knelt down and forcibly moved one breast, then gripped the other and eyeballed the evenness.

“Thank you, Shepard,” EDI’s blue orb said. “That looks much closer to the original design of the body.”

“I need to…be right back,” Joker whispered as he slowly hobbled away.

“Oh, come on, Joker! Make it awkward for me why don’t ya!” Shepard said as the blush burned her ears.

* * *

**SWANKY**

Shepard wasn’t sure why Primarch Victus was pulling out all the stops to impress her. It wasn’t her first time on Palaven. 

Private docking for high ranking guests, a luxury lemo, and now a huge suite for her to stay in while she was conducting her business.

On the bed held a gift. A cocktail dress that showed her legs and back while covering her collarbone and shoulders, a dangerous gap between her breasts that went low enough to tease turians with her waist. Apparently he was taking her out. Sadly, it was a high class political function. _Damn it!_


End file.
